Runaway Love
by XxCeCeMonaexX
Summary: 3Girls with a bad life end up at the same place Will they find love Or chicken out and go back to their old lives so I am working on this story with my best friend CherryBoo132 IDK if the story really belongs in the Boy meets girl category but wat evz
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY ME Ce-Ce**_

_**LISSA's P.O.V. (Lissa is not 9 though she is like 13)**_

I was suffering through my usual life which sucked. My mom just got home from another one of her late night visits at the bar and this time instead of bringing home one man she brought home two losers _way to go mom. _I tried to ignore their laughing and drunk giggles but, it's really hard when you live in a small two bedroom one level apartment. I was listening to my I-Pod when one of the creeps knocked on my door when I don't answer he decides to walk on in _what the hell!_ "Hey little cutie what's up" he says in a disgusting low husky voice "None of your business you creep now get out!" I say rolling my eyes "Feisty aint ya I like that" He says winking at me "Dude you have serious problems leave me alone!" I scream throwing a pillow at him and it hit him square in his face "Now your mama didn't teach you any manners I guess it's up to me" He says walking towards me with a sickening smirk on his face."Eww Get away from me! You freaaakk! Don't touch me!" I screeched but he continued to approach me "MOOMM!" "Your mom won't help you she traded me you for a night for a bag of pot so your all mines" I tried to run but it was no use he caught me and pinned me down before I got anywhere. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" and with that I gave up.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I gotta get away this is crazy! I can't live like this anymore. I have to leave! _I got my backpack and packed it with my toothbrush and a few outfits. I looked out my window to make sure my mom wasn't out there smoking the coast was clear so I hopped out and ran down the street. I'm bout to run away and neva come back! Run away straight from my personal hell.

_**Okay so we're not really sure if it should be rated T or M so we'll stick with T there will be romance so um yeah.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTIN BY ME Ce-Ce **_

_**NICOLE'S P.O.V.**_

Im in this world that seems like hell I feel so unwanted in so many ways I hate my life. I cry every night because I have a drunk for a "step dad" who is always angry and wants to hit me. I can't take this world I am not wanted and not needed the only person who cares about me is my best friend Stáci.

I was walking to my locker when I realized there was something spray painted on it _Leave now ugly witch you don't belong here! _**sigh** this is my routine everyday it is getting _so _old!

"It's okay Nicole we can ask the janitors to clean it off, don't worry!" Stáci says trying to cheer me up unsuccessfully.

"Yeah I guess so but it happens every day. So there's no point of it because everyone already saw it!" I practically scream at her.

"Its fine we'll get through this! Just don't let any of this get you down lets go girl we need to get home! Before Mike gets there!" She says grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the school.

"So anyways what has been going on with you and Trey? Didn't you like him? Have you talked to him?" Stáci asks me anxiously

"Stáci he won't want to talk to me no one wants to!" I mutter gloomily

"Don't say that he would be lucky to talk to someone like you! You aren't ugly and you are the nicest and most caring person I know!" She says encouragingly

"Whatever you say Stáci" I reply and the rest of the walk home is quiet that is until we heard a bursting crack.

"Stáci Nooo!" I scream when I see Stáci fall to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITEN BY CHERISH A.K.A. CHERRYBOO132 **_

_**ERICA'S P.O.V.**_

"Erica! Go get me 1 ply tissue from the corner store, and get the cheap kind too and don't use my money up either!" my mom yells from upstairs

"All right mama I'm going to be back" I say in a tired voice

On my way to the store I am very tired and not wanting to go but my mom wants a lot of things and I always the one to give it to her but as I arrive to the store I see this cute light skinned boy with a diamond earring in his left ear. He had long hair but had a ponytail I think he could tell I was checking him out because he surely looked up at me and smiled back at me and I fell in love with it because for one he had cute dimples and pretty teeth too. He walked up to me and said

"Hey shawty what's up?"

"Nothing much just here for my mama what's your name?"

"My name Damon baby girl what's your name?"

"My name Erica how old are you?"

"16"

Oh what if he don't like me if he finds out I'm only eleven

"I'm 14"

"Awe okay baby your legal"

I'm am blushing right now and I think he notices he just got me excited he called me baby and baby girl this is the best thing that ever happened to me

After a few moments of silence he asks me

"So you wanna ride with me for a little bit?"

I didn't know what to do when he asked me because he was much older than I am

"Yeah sure I just gotta go back to the house real quick and give my momma her stuff then I'll come ride with you"

"All rite cool with me lil momma but you want a ride home?"

"Yeah sure" I say feeling wanted for once

_**THERE YOU GO THERE IS A CHAPTER I GUESS! REVIEWW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OKAY WELL THIS IS Ce-Ce HERE**_

_**Lissa's P.O.V.**_

I didn't get that far down the road when I ran into a wall and fell over flat on my back. A hand then reached down to help me and I then realized the wall was actually a boy.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks in a worried tone

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I grumble pushing myself off the ground ignoring his hand

"Hi I'm Jake and you are…" he says trailing off waiting for my reply

"Lissa my name is Lissa" I mutter taking in Jake's appearance for the first time. He was about 6'2 with dirty blonde hair that I wanted to just comb through with my fingers, he was also pretty ripped but not like on steroids ripped. But, his hair and perfectly tan skin tone wasn't the thing that made me hyperventilate, his eyes were they were like sea green with little dashes of gold in them.

"Uh, Lissa are you okay? Do you need some water?" he asks panicked _Ohh he must have heard my breathing_

"Oh yeah Jake I'm fine" I assure with a smile which is followed by a long silence

"Okay well I better be going see you around Jake!" I say in a low tone before turning around and walking in the other direction with a wave over my shoulder. When I am finally out of his sight I let out a loud sigh of relief.

A little bit of advice if you decide to run away make sure you have either packed food or brought money for food. Don't be like me and bring nothing! Gosh I didn't really think this through! Even though I am starving right now I still don't regret running away I mean who knows what could have happened to me if I stayed. So I was walking through a neighborhood about 20 blocks away from mines when I heard a gunshot. Followed by a scream

"Stáci Nooo!" The voice screamed at the top of their lungs

I turned my head to see a pretty girl with long black hair holding a bloody girl with big poofy curly hair. When all of these facts processed through my mind I ran across the street and towards the girls.

"Oh Gosh someone call 911!"The dark haired girl screams but, I can clearly see that the girl is already a goner.

"There's no use she is already gone I'm so sorry." I say to the sobbing girl when I say this her sobs become more violent

"But….Bbut… sshe…can't be dead! She has never done anything bad! She is the nicest person ever! I can't go home now! Stáci is the only thing that kept me through! She doesn't deserve to die!" She sob/screams at me like it's my fault her best friend died I wasn't shooting the gun!

"Look I understand how hard this must be for you I can help you bring Stáci to her house while you tell me why you can't go home. I might be able to help you with that issue." I say with a reassuring smile

"Okay" She mumbles taking Stáci's head while I take her feet.

_**OKAY SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? GOOD? BAD? BORING? COME ON PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! CHERISH AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY THIS**_

_**IS CHERISH WRITING THIS UMM IM NOT SURE IF THIS WILL BE A GOOD CHAPTER BUT**_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME KIND OF PROPS FOR TRYING ((I TRY AND IM NOT TO GOOD AT THIS**_

_**KIND OF THING))**_

_**Erica's**_

_**P.O.V.**_

I still can't believe I'm in the car with this boy but like I barley know him and he seems so perfect to me this time I got me a good one. (I hope)

"Are you hot?" Damon asks in a concerned voice

"No I'm cool" I say proudly

"Cool, so where's your house again? He asks looking to the left and right

"It's 5353 S. Laflin Avenue" I say in a non-fast talking voice

"Alright here you are I'm going to be waiting out here until you come back" he says in a what it sounds like a patient voice

"Okay be back in a sec" trying to hurry up the stairs five minutes passes by and I'm finally running down the stairs.

"So you finally decided to come downstairs huh?" he says in a joking voice

"Hahaha really funny Damon" I say as I get into his car

"So you ready to roll or what?" he Asks in a sexy tone that made get the chills

"Yeah, sure where we headed to?" I say in a questioning voice

"Don't worry it's a surprise" he says with a smirk on his face

"Okay well then I will see" I say kind of worried because Damon is still a boy that I barley know

As I sit quietly with my hands in my lap waiting to arrive at this "place" that we are going, to I have a lot of thoughts about what can happen to me like me getting murdered, or raped but I sit back and wait, Pshh I can fight I learned well so I can protect myself. (I think)

"Oh my god" I say as I get out the car slowly

"What...what's wrong" Damon says looking at me suspiciously

I gasp really big and start to tear up.

"This is where my grandmother used to bring me (the run down park) before she died two years ago" I say not believing where I am

"Awe I'm sorry for your lost baby girl" he says showing his ways of feeling sorry for me

"Thanks…look there's the swings we used to go on together lets go over there" I say pointing out the swings

As we head over to the swings we hold hands on the way over there as if we were a couple you know, how couples hold hands with their fingers in between one another's.

"It's so beautiful out here...just like you Erica baby" he says in a sweet charming voice

"Aww you're making me blush thank you Damon nobody ever told me that before until now..." I say in a thanking voice

"Well I don't know why people don't tell you that every day because to me you are beautiful" he says lifting my chin up so my eyes look into his, as leans in to kiss me

SO THERE

IT IS UMM I HOPE YOU SOME WHAT LIKED IT IT'S NOT MUCH BUT I TRIED MY BEST AND I

THINK I DID A GOOD JOB BUT I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION SO REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! ~*.CHERRY ALL DAY LET EM HATE.*~


	6. Chapter 6

_**OKAY THE IS Ce-Ce **_

_**Lissa's P.O.V.**_

So I learned that the dark haired girl's name is Nicole and that she was in an abusive home. That's all she would tell me but she would repeatedly say "I can't go home I can't go home" so she is now joining my journey. I made sure that she didn't make the same mistake I made and brought money and some snacks. We both decided it was best to stay close by but not too close to home. We wanted to maybe forge a few documents and start school somewhere else and start fresh.

"Lissa why did you run away?" Nicole asked me when we got to our motel room

"Well kind of the same reason you did life got too much to handle. My mom brought home men at different hours of the night, the creeps would always come into my room and try and get into my pants. I resisted for as long as I could but I finally gave up!" I say tears coming out of my eyes

I take a deep breath to steady myself "I had to leave and start fresh I can't stand feeling weak." I say with more confidence.

"I get what you're saying' she says with a smile "Lissa do you ever think about love?" she asks in dreamy voice

"Every now and then but I don't really believe in it. I mean if there was a such thing as love my mother wouldn't spend all of her time getting high. If there was a such thing as love my dad would have stayed with my mom!" I say frowning

"I'm not going to say I don't believe in love because I do, I just don't believe that love exist for people like us." She says with a sad sigh we both took this silence to think

For some reason what Nicole said kind of got to me you know about love. I never really thought about love! I know every teenage girl dreams about love but I never did! I meant what I said if there was a such thing as love then why did everyone always hurt the people they were supposed to care about? If you love someone you don't make them fend for themselves while you sit at the kitchen table floating on fucking clouds! I think Nicole is right love doesn't exist for people like us; we don't deserve to be loved.

"Lis?" Nicole asks quietly

"Yes Nikki?" I say

"Thank you" She says shortly

"For what?" I ask curiously

"For letting me come with you, I don't know what I would do if I had to stay in that house and school." She replies sadly

"It's nothing Nikki now let's go to sleep." I say crawling into my bed

"Good Night Lis" She whispers following my lead

"Night Nikki" I mumble falling into slumber

_**OKAY EVERYONE HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? WELL I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND SO REVIEW AND TELL ME!  
><strong>_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	7. Chapter 7

HEY EVERYONE IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE A CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS THIS CHAPTER UMM... MIGHT BE GOOD OR BAD SO JUST READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. AND BY THE WAY THIS IS CHERRY J.

ERICA'S P.O.V.

Dear diary,

So I'm sitting here in my room not believing we actually kissed, I'm just so happy right now I just don't know what to do with myself I mean it's like he's perfect to me I think he's the one diary.

I close my diary then go down the stairs where my mom Is laying on the recliner sleep being lazy as usual, and I wake her up to let he know I was leaving and she gave me some money of course but I say I was going over my friend Keisha's house when really I was going to meet Damon somewhere of course.

"Hey Damon" I say in an excited voice

"Hey baby" he says in his usual sexy tone voice

"I told my mama I was going to a friend's house so she would say yeah"

"Alright, so are we still up for Friday night?" he asks in a questioning way

"Yeah of course you know I'm down for you baby" I say getting into his car"

"Alright cool so where you wanna go cause I'll drive anywhere" he says smiling at me

"Umm can we go to the mall?" I say asking smiling back at his smile

"Yeah we can go there do you want me to buy you something at the mall babe?" he says in a smooth talking way

"No I'm fine but thanks for asking though I appreciate it a lot" I say as I'm blushing

"No problem" he says back

As were in the car on the way to the mall there is silence and I'm sitting thinking to myself how did I get into such a great situation like this because the boy in the opposite seat doesn't seem like other guys who just want to get into your pants he's a nice gentleman (and older than me) but I wish I would of found his sooner.

"Omg look at that necklace I always wanted it, my or I mom don't have the money to buy me one" I say with my head down

"Maybe I can get it for you one day sweetie" Damon says putting his index finger under my chin and lifting my head

We're walking through the mall as a couple because of course now its official that we are together because our fingers are in between each other's as if it were a big knot.

"I really love you" Damon says as we stop by the food court

"Awe Damon that is really sweet I love you too" I say as I'm looking into his eyes

I can tell he was going to kiss me because he leaned in and pulled me pretty close to him and as we were kissing people were walking by looking at us like we've done something wrong but I found it a beautiful thing and then I felt like I was Cinderella for the moment and as Nicki Minaj would say "I wish that I could have this moment for life"

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, CHAPTER 7 OF ERICA'S P.O.V. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS THANKS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER BY CHERRY BOO 132 3 J.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OKAY SO THIS IS CeCe WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO HERE WE GO….OKAY AND SORRY I HAVE A STRONG FEELING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE STUPID :-D**_

_**Lissa's P.O.V.**_

"Nikki come on wake up." I mumble rolling over to look at her bed only to find it empty.

"I'm in here Lis!" She yelled from the bathroom peeking her head out of the door

"Oh okay watcha doing?" I ask curiously

"Getting ready we need to get out of here and walk around. We may be runaways but we aren't nuns!" She exclaims

"Okay hold on I'm going to get ready too." I say with a chuckle going through my bag and getting out my toothbrush.

"Lis?" Nikki asks quietly

"Yeah Nikki?"

"How do you do it?" She questions looking at me with curiously

"Do what?" I say completely confused

"Stay so strong. I mean you just seem so brave!" She exclaims

"Not without effort and a lot of it." I mutter barely audible, the rest of the time we get ready we are silent.

"Okay so where to?" I ask with a wide smile when we exit the hotel

"I don't know let's just walk around a bit." She says with a shrug

We walk in silence for a while until someone yells my name

"Lissa?" and I turn around to meet familiar green eyes

"Come on Nikki its fine" I say reassuringly to her when I see the worry in her eyes

"Hey Jake what's up?" I mutter trying hard not to blush

"Nothing much this is my friend Zac" he says gesturing to the brown haired next to him

"Hi" I greet him with a smile

"Hey" he replies to me but his eyes don't leave Nikki, who is looking down nervously at her feet.

"Oh sorry this is my uhh… sister Nicole" I mumble nudging Nikki lightly so she can lift her head. When she does her eyes immediately connect with Zac's and she looks back down blushing.

"Uh… yeah…Nikki doesn't really talk that much she's a little shy." I explain trying to make her seem not so…weird.

_**NICOLE'S P.O.V.**_

Gosh why am I so weird! There is a hot guy in front of me and I can't even talk! I mean Lis has to make excuses for me! Ugh! I am so lame!

"Lissa do you want to go for a walk with me?" The blonde, Jake, asks

She looks at me first to see if it's okay before she replies "Uh… yeah sure." And with that they are gone and Zac and I are alone

"So how old are you Nicole?" Zac asks trying to make conversation. When I don't reply he sighs

"You can trust me you know?" He says lightly touching my arm

I look up at his crystal blue eyes and can't help but believe him

"I am sixteen." I whisper shyly and he breaks into a huge smile

"So am I, do you want to sit down with me?" he asks gesturing to the bench beside us

"I would love to!" I exclaim with a smile

_**Lissa's P.O.V.**_

"If you don't mind me asking why your sister so shy and closed off?" Jake asks respectfully as we get closer to Nicole and Zac

"Well she has been through a lot…we both have." I say trying hard not to think about my story "We just want to start fresh I guess." I mutter

"Oh okay well there is nothing wrong with that I guess. I have a feeling Zac is going to break her out of her shell." He says chuckling at the end

"Yeah I think so too." I whisper to no one in particular

_**OKAY WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? AS I SAID BEFORE I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND AND FIGURE OUT SO REVIEW! AND I WOULD SAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOONER BUT CHERISH AND I AREN'T REALLY GETTING ANY REVIEWS! OH AND I AM CHANGING THE AGES OF Lissa AND NICOLE THEY ARE NOW BOTH SIXTEEN I'M NOT SURE HOW OLD CHERISH IS GOING TO MAKE ERICA. **_

_**~Ce-Ce~ **_


End file.
